SACRIFICIO
by Magui Morrigan
Summary: Sé que es masoquista, pero cuando uno no puede superar el dolor solo queda acostumbrarse a el. "La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco." •P. RobRaeX


_**¡Buenas noches lectores!**_

 _ **Lo sé, estaba más perdida que Starfire en su primer día en la tierra… lo siento. Pero la buena noticia es que les traigo un pequeño Oneshort RobRaeX salido de no sé dónde. La verdad es que llevaba días queriendo escribir algo, pero no se me ocurría nada. Hace unas horas estaba escuchando algo de Placebo y ¡Boom! Una idea. En realidad es algo super corto (y dramático) pero espero que les guste… No, no hay lemon ni nada por el estilo, en realidad es de lo más romántico y cortavenas… jajajaja Pero me han pedido que le de cuerda a este triángulo, así que intentaré hacerlo más adelante. Bueno ya, mucha parla, gracias por leerme (espero reviews)**_

 _ **Pdt.**_ _Canción super recomendadísima para ambientar el fic:_ _ **Placebo – The movie on your eyelids. Si, esa fue la canción que me dio la idea, así que espero que me cuenten cómo les va con ella.**_

• **Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes NO me pertenecen, estos son creaciones de DC cmics y WB Tv. Lo mío es solo por diversión. •**

 **SACRIFICIO.**

POV. ROBIN.

Sé que es totalmente masoquista, pero cuando uno no puede superar el dolor solo queda acostumbrarse a el. Son las dos de la mañana, sé que estás profundamente dormida. Como cada madrugada, busco mi caja de cigarrillos y en mi silencio tan profesional camino por el pasillo y busco tu habitación. Abro con facilidad la puerta y me quedo en el marco unos segundos asegurándome de que no estés despierta, aunque lo sé de sobra.  
Antes solías tener pesadillas casi cada noche. A veces te buscaba para asegurarme de que estabas bien, otras simplemente esperaba sentir que tus nervios cesaran y la tranquilidad se apoderara de ti. Siempre consideré ese vínculo una bendición y a ti la mejor mujer que pude conocer. Tal vez si te lo hubiera dicho no te habría perdido antes de tenerte.  
Sigo caminando por tu habitación hasta llegar al lado de tu cama, me aseguro de que estés bien tapada con tu manta y me dirijo a la ventana. La oscuridad de la noche a esta hora es tan espesa como la de tu habitación, así que abrir la ventana no marca realmente ninguna diferencia, pero lo hago por dos cosas: primero porque la única manera en que podrías verte aún más hermosa es con el reflejo de la luna rozando suavemente tu piel, y la segunda, para que el olor a tabaco no quede impregnado en tu habitación. Así que con el vidrio abierto, me siento sobre el borde, acurruco los pies y pongo mi espalda contra el marco y prendo el cigarrillo. Volteo a verte nuevamente, no te has inmutado ante mi presencia y me quedo mirándote y duele tanto porque sé que estás soñando, pero no conmigo.  
¿En qué momento pasó? Ni siquiera creo haber cerrado el duelo de que mi hermano hubiera muerto a manos de un psicópata. Lo extrañaba cada día, pero de alguna manera, sin saberlo tú lograbas consolarme, con una taza de café, con una mano sobre mi hombro… tal vez si te hubiera dicho lo especial que eran para mí esos detalles, no te habría perdido antes de tenerte.

Tengo cada momento de esa mañana grabada en mi memoria. La alegría de volver a ver a Jason. Sin importar los medios, mi hermano estaba vivo y estaba conmigo y yo estaba tan feliz de saber que él estaba bien. Pero ni el cómo regreso, ni su confesión de ser el hombre bajo la máscara de Red X me sorprendió tanto como cuando me dijo que la razón de haber superado todo aquello había sido una mujer, habías sido tú, Raven.  
Me contó que estaban juntos, y que se hacían bien el uno al otro. El brillo en sus ojos, la alegría en su voz no eran de un hombre muerto sino de uno vivo, más vivo que nunca… y luego la pregunta que como una bala se clavó en mi pecho " _Dick, dime la verdad, ¿te molesta que esté con Raven?"_ La voz de Jason entonces sonó grave, como si sospechara algo… ¿Cómo podría ser yo tan egoísta de decirle que tú también eras mi razón para levantarme cada mañana? ¿Cómo podría ser yo tan egoísta de declararle la guerra a mi hermano, al mismo que dos años atrás había abandonado y por eso había pasado lo que había pasado? No podía, simplemente no podía. Además ya entendía la razón la felicidad que podía percibir en ti desde hace tantos meses. Que idiota de mi parte haber pensado que podría ser yo el causante de ella.  
Tragándome ese nudo en la garganta que me ahogaba y las ganas infinitas de llorar un poco de alegría y un poco de tristeza, simplemente le contesté que eras lo mejor que le podía pasar, y que estaba feliz de saber que estaban juntos… y desde ese día cada madrugada vengo aquí, a tu ventana. Te veo dormir, te oigo respirar tranquilamente y sé que no es mi imagen la que está en tus párpados cuando estos se cierran. No soy yo el causante de era paz ni de esa alegría, sino él, mi hermano.

Varias veces he fantaseado con que de repente, una noche, por el frío el olor, te despiertes y me veas a tu lado. No tendría otra opción que confesarte todo lo que siento… y si así fuera, ¿qué ganaría yo? De todos modos es a él a quien tú amas.

Cuando el cigarrillo casi está acabando es cuando me permito ser un egoísta y un malnacido y en silencio me pregunto, ¿por qué no pudo ser Jason quién te deseara en silencio? ¿Por qué no podía ser yo el reflejo de ti misma… la imagen de tus sueños… el dueño de tus pocas pero tan valiosas sonrisas? ¿Por qué no podías ser tú, Raven, la que con tanta desesperación me velaras el sueño? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el único que saliera de esto con el corazón roto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quien sacrificara todo?

 _ **¡Drama! ¡Lo sé! ¡Qué horror! Es que si hasta me ha dado pesar de Dick mientras escribía... jajaj ahora digan ustedes, opiniones, dudas, mentadas de madre, lo que quieran en los Reviews! Porque acuérdense que si comentan hay muchas posibilidades de que Robin, Raven y por qué no Jason Todd aparezcan en sus camas esta noche… y no precisamente deprimidos.  
Buenas noches!**_


End file.
